encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sterbende Erde (Genre)
__INDEX__ Bei der Sterbenden Erde (eng. „Dying Earth“) handelt es sich um ein Subgenre von Science-Fiction und Fantasy Popkultur. Hierunter fallen Geschichten, die in der fernen Zukunft spielen, in der die Erde oder sogar das Universum selbst Auflösungserscheinungen zeigen und Welt, Leben und Zeit dem Ende nahe sind. Der Begriff "Dying Earth" wird in diesem Zusammenhang seit dem Jahr 1950 verwendet und bezieht sich auf den Titel einer stilbildenden und populären Romanreihe von Jack Vance: The Dying Earth Series. Erzählstil Oft gehorcht die Technik in den diesem Genre zuzuordnenden Geschichten dem 3. Clarkeschen Gesetz, während sich die Akteure, so sie noch als Menschen erkennbar sind, über die Herkunft ihrer Spezies meistens unklar sind. Das Genre teilt durchaus Aspekte mit Postapokalyptischen Werken, doch ist der Zerfall der Welt oder des Universums meist nicht abzuwenden und wird von den Charaktern stoisch-fatalistisch hingenommen.http://www.jeffvandermeer.com/2009/11/04/thoughts-on-the-dying-earth-genre/ Mark C Newton: Thoughts on the Dying Earth genre, Aufgerufen 14. November 2014 Ursprung Bereits die Eschatologie der Bibel zeichnete ähnliche Bilder vom Ende der Welt, wobei sich Geschichten des „Sterbende Erde“-Genres in der Art hervorheben, dass sie nicht von der Zerstörung der Erde durch göttliche, natürliche oder andersartige Katastrophen erzählen, sondern von einem Zerfall, der meist zwangsläufig aus den Naturgesetzen folgt (Protonenzerfall, Wärmetod etc.). Der eigentliche Ursprung des Genres kann in das frühe 19. Jahrhundert verortet werden:http://dystopischeliteratur.org/sterbende-sonne-szenario/ Das Sterbende-Sonne-Szenario, Aufgerufen 17. November 2014 Jean-Baptiste Cousin de Grainvilles 1805 erschienenes Werk „Le Dernier Homme“ berichtet von Omegare, dem letzten Menschen auf der vollkommen unfruchtbaren Erde. In Lord Byrons Gedicht „Darkness“ (1816) wird die Erde nach dem Tod der Sonne beschrieben. Der Ausbruch des Vulkans Tambora im Jahr 1815 hatte Byron zum Verfassen des Gedichtes animiert. Die mit dem Vulkanausbruch einhergehnde Panik, beeinflusste die romantische Bwegung stark und wirkte auf das Genre der Sterbende Erde stilbildend."Rückkehr zur Sterbenden Erde" Abgerufen am 11. November 2014. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass das Konzept der Vanitas eine Grundlage für die Entwicklung des Genres bildete. Beispiele für literaturhistorisch bedeutende Vertreter des Genres * Jack Vance - The Dying Earth * George R. R. Martin/Gardner Dozois – Songs of the Dying Earth * Greg Bear – City at the End of Time * Frederik Pohl – The World at the End of Time * Damien Broderick – Earth is But a Star * John Brunner – Catch a Falling Star * C. J. Cherryh – Sunfall * Arthur C. Clarke – The City and the Stars * Philip Jose Farmer – In Dark Is the Sun * Damien Broderick – The Black Grail * Larry Niven - A World Out Of Time * Doris Piserchia - A Billion Days of Earth * Philip José Farmer - Dark Is the Sun * C.J. Cherryh - Sunfall * John Harrison - Viriconium * H. P. Lovecraft - Till A’The Seas (dt. "Bis zur Neige") * Michael Moorcock - Dancers at the End of Time Siehe auch *Vanitas *Wärmetod (Physik) *Die Ferne Zukunft in Science Fiction und Popkultur *Katastrophenfilm Literatur * Veronika Wieser (Hrsg.), Christian Zolles (Hrsg.), Catherine Feik (Hrsg.), Martin Zolles (Hrsg.), Leopold Schlöndorff (Hrsg.) : Abendländische Apokalyptik: Kompendium zur Genealogie der Endzeit, Oldenbourg Akademieverlag, ISBN 3-05005-797-1 * Morton D. Paley: Envisioning Lastness: Byron's 'Darkness,' Campbell's 'the Last Man,' and the Critical Aftermath. In: Romanticism. Edinburgh University Press. Volume 1, 1995, Nr. 1, S. 1–14, Weblinks * [http://www.thenightland.co.uk/nightmap.html The Night Land] – Eine Website zu William Hope Hodgson, die auch Einflüsse von Cordwainer Smith und dem Genre der Sterbenden Erde allgemein diskutiert. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Eschatologie Kategorie:Science-Fiction Kategorie:Fantasy